Ra Thor
is a powerful Robot Master that appears in Super Adventure Rockman. Video game appearances Ra Thor was created by Dr. Wily using the advanced technology that he discovered in the Temple of the Moon while working with the supercomputer Ra Moon. When Wily learns that Ra Moon has been using him all along in order to accomplish his mission of building a new army with which to take over the world, Wily rebels against his new partner and orders Ra Thor to destroy Ra Moon. However, Ra Moon has somehow managed to reprogram Ra Thor without Wily's knowledge and the powerful robot rebels against Wily, attempting to kill him. Mega Man, however, intervenes and saves his archenemy's life. According to Dr. Wily, Ra Thor is two times faster than Quick Man and three times tougher than both Wood Man and Hard Man, but Mega Man manages to defeat him using a combination of the acquired Robot Master Special Weapons that he has and the Proto Shield, specially the Spark Shock. After his defeat, Ra Moon says that Ra Thor was just another of Wily's imperfect machines, and reveals that he secretly created his own robot, the New Yellow Devil. Other appearances Ra Thor first appeared in issue 29 of the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics. Like Super Adventure Rockman, he was created by Dr. Wily. Unlike the game, he had been created specifically to stop Ra Moon after the latter betrayed him, because it was derived from the same technology as Ra Moon. Unfortunately, it was that very reason that allowed the evil supercomputer to take over the robot and turn it against Wily when he arrived to attack it, also giving Mega Man and the others trouble due to it lacking any weaknesses. It took all of Mega Man's remaining Special Weapon energy to temporarily stun Ra Thor, with Break Man finishing him off with a swift drop of his shield onto its head. Gallery RaThorProject.png|Ra Thor being modeled by Wily and Ra Moon. RaTall.jpg|Ra Thor and Ra Moon. RaThorfightingRockman.png|Ra Thor fighting Mega Man. RaThorDefending.png|Ra Thor deflecting Mega Man's buster shot. RaThorFingerBurst.png|Ra Thor unleashing his finger beam attack. File:ArchieRaThor29.png|Ra Thor being built by Wily in the comic. Trivia *Ra Thor is referred by Wily as the . *Ra Thor may be named after the gods Ra and Thor. *In Archie Mega Man #36, Ra Thor's name was mistakenly applied to the New Yellow Devil, who was identified in the comics as the Ra Devil. *Ra Thor's design is similar to Bass, because they both have black, gray, and yellow color scheme. *Ra Thor shares similar design traits with High Max, as both have horn-like designs on their helmets, identical color scheme, both fire beams from their hands and fingers, and while Ra Thor features inscriptions in his chest, High Max's force field features similar inscriptions as well. **It should be noted as well, that in the cutscenes of Super Adventure Rockman, the buster shots are shown to have no effect on Ra Thor, while on Mega Man X6, buster shots are useless against High Max. [[de: ]] Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics Classic characters